


Shangri-La

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Levi Sleeping, i can't, i need to sit down, that damn couch again, the dust, the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: Levi and OC having a midnight conversation and a sparkle between them. Confessions were told, tea was drunk, dust was cleaned. Just a usual night at the Survey Corps.





	Shangri-La

**Author's Note:**

> Just caught up with SnK and I feel the need to give Levi my whole attention and love for few months. Don't touch me, I am soft and will cry easily. I don't know if I will be able to write another one, but we will see about that.

_「月明かりが照らした　いつかの夜_

_君をみつけた　あの丘の上_

_朱に咲くその花の　名は_

_そう_

_シャングリラ」_

(MUCC - Shangri-La)

 

It was one of those nights when the moon was full and one would clearly see it on the sky, as there was no cloud to cover its pale mightiness. A peaceful summer night in a world of war where the air smelled like blood could easily be forgotten, as the pain was bigger and made peace very hard to swallow. Yet, in this mad world, the stars on the sky were as clear as some little jewels and with the help of the moonlight, they shone so brightly that one could mistake them for freshly shaped diamonds.

She was sitting at her table inside the office where she spent less time than she thought she would have when she joined the Survey Corps. She was stuck with doing a lot of paperwork after the latest mission the team had done. It was a dangerous one, but she had gotten used to how the Survey Corps’ workflow was. Outsiders would often say that they were the craziest squad in the army and that no sane person should join unless they have suicidal thoughts.

But she knew what she had seen outside the walls and she wanted to prove that Survey Corps was not just a bunch of maniacs.

A knock on the door interrupted her deep thoughts.

“Come in.” she said. Her policy was that anyone could come to visit her no matter what rang if they had an issue. Being a part of the research team along with Hanji, she was required to have an open mind and to see both ends of a story. Her personality had attracted a certain Corporal, who found himself involuntary asking for her help or for her opinion. Her eyes had seen many things, but the glimpse of life and positivity could still be spotted in her orbs.

The said superior entered the room.

“Levi, what brings you here in the middle of the night?”

Levi scoffed glaring at her.

“I could ask you the same thing, brat.” he replied in a monotone voice. His voice was usually deep, and one could easily sense the sarcasm or the annoyance in it.

She smiled as she looked down at her desk. Levi’s courage and way of working were one of the factors that determined her to stay as a Survey Corps member through thick and thin. She admired him so much to the point where she found herself falling in love with him.

“Sorry, I got too caught up in writing reports.” she admitted letting out a nervous chuckle.

Levi scoffed at her reply. He took a few steps away from the door and slowly walked around her office, looking at her things. He stopped in front of a cupboard and with one swipe of one his fingers, he picked up a bit of the dust that had been deposited on the rim of the furniture. He shot her a glare.

“I see that you’ve been very busy with work to clean this place. It’s full of dusty shit.” he said looking at her. She blushed and smiled looking at the papers on her desk. She realized that her office was not the most organized room in the building.

“Will you help me clean a bit here?” she suggested as her face turned a deep shade of red. She couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Tch, you want to clean at this fucking hour?” Levi asked her in a slightly annoyed yet amused tone. She looked at him and saw his eyes didn’t look angry at all, almost as if he was enjoying the time there.

Levi started showing her how to organize her papers in a more effective way. They both started slowly and gently cleaning the small room.

Once they were over, she sat down on the sofa that was placed next to her desk. Levi sat right next to her on it. She tensed a bit as she was not used to Levi being so close to her. They did share missions together, but they rarely had spent casual time together.

He let out a long sigh and leaned his head backward on the sofa as his arms rested on the upper part of the furniture, next to his head. His hand was barely touching her shoulder. He noticed that was sitting stiffly beside him.

“Relax, brat. Why do you look so tense?”

She let out a small cough before trying to relax by shifting a little on the sofa earning another “Tch” from him.

“Levi, would you like some tea? I just got a new flavour and haven’t gotten the time to try it.” she asked trying to brush away the awkward silence. He accepted.

She got up and went to the kitchen to prepare a kettle of boiling water. She came back in the office where she was greeted by Levi sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed and his head leaned in the same position as before. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly open. She was carrying a tray with boiling water in a kettle and some biscuits she had found in one of the cupboards in the kitchen. She slowly walked to the coffee table in front of the sofa and set down the tray. She then tiptoed her way behind the sofa and stopped in front of his face. She leaned in to examine his facial features. She blushed as she thought that he looked gorgeous and peaceful. Levi also looked very tired. She suddenly felt bad for making him stay up so late to keep her company. Her hand involuntarily moved, and the tips of her fingers touched the skin that was covering Levi’s cheek. He didn’t flinch nor open his eyes. She continued to gently move her fingers on his skin and caress the spot. She smiled. Levi was the love of her life.

“Are you planning to dissect me, brat?” Levi muttered as he slowly opened his eyes and looked straight at her. She quickly tried moving her hand away, but his quick reflexes caught her by the wrist gently. He looked at her hand before bringing her wrist next to his lips. She let out a small gasp when the sensitive skin met his lips.

Levi let out a satisfied smirk. He sat straight and gently guided her by the wrist to sit in front of him. He pulled her on top of him on the sofa and her face got pressed against his collarbone.

“Why are you shaking, brat?” he asked as his breath tingled her ear.

She couldn’t answer properly, just buried her face in his broad shoulder.

“Oi, brat. Are you uncomfortable or what?” he asked once again, in the same low tone.

This time she got up and supported herself by placing her hands on the sofa towering over him. Levi continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer.

“I apologize for earlier, Levi. I didn’t mean to make you feel weird.”

“Tch, you have been doing that for a while, so just apologizing, for now, will not count.”

She blinked a few times and looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Did I stutter, brat? I said it was not the first time.” Levi replied as his hands moved on her waist, trying to pull her a little closer to him.

“You have been making me feel, weird… for quite a long time.” he whispered in her ear. He gently blew some air in it making her whimper. She tried catching her breath and Levi could not help but let out a small laugh.

“You are interesting, brat. Thanks.” he said in a sincere and soft tone.

She rose her head and looked at him before she leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Levi didn’t know how to react. She pulled away seeing as he was not responding to her kiss. She tried to remove herself from his grip, but he suddenly tightened his hands around her waist and pulled her back to taste her lips. He kissed her back as his hands moved on her back, trying to embrace her closer to his body. Levi needed affection more than he knew. She smiled into the kiss and moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. She slowly started to stroke the back of his neck, feeling the little hairs in his haircut.

They both pulled away for air and looked at each other. She smiled at him so brightly, he couldn’t help but also smile back. She looked at him tenderly before pulling him in a suffocating hug.

“Oi, brat, I can’t breathe. Loosen up your grip, woman.” he said.

 She laughed before letting go to look at him.

“Levi.” she called his name.

“What?” he replied in a monotone voice.

“I love you.”

Her words made his eyes widen in surprise. He didn’t know how to process this information. It took him a few seconds to react before his lips formed a smile. She looked at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“You are so cute, Levi.”

“Shut up, brat. Don’t get cocky with me.” he warned wrapping his arms around her waist. She supported herself by placing her hands on his chest, feeling his clean white shirt against her touch.

She laughed. “You are, though.” she said kissing his nose.

“Tch, brat.” Levi muttered and pulled her in a kiss by placing one hand on the back of her neck. His fingers got tangled in her hair and his lips were kissing her passionately.

The next day, Hanji stepped inside her office.

“Good morning!” she greeted, only to see her and Levi cuddled up on the narrow sofa. Levi was holding her dearly against his chest and the sight made Hanji’s heart melt.

“These two. Love must be nice.” Hanji said to herself as she slowly stepped outside her office and walked away smiling.


End file.
